


Law in Wonderland

by Hisoka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bit of bdsm (not much though), Blow Jobs, F/M, I hope, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Peeping Law, Ruber men, Strawhats are a horney bunch, Vibrators, a bit OOC, a bit of comedy, confused Law, freaky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisoka/pseuds/Hisoka
Summary: Law wakes up onboard Sunny, after having a nightmare. All he wanted to do was to find a quiet and peaceful place on the ship, but when did it ever go as he planned?





	Law in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my first fic in this fandom. Well, I might turn it into a series later on by adding more chapters (too many ideas how this could go on), but since I don't know if I'll have time to write more, I tried my best to make this in such a way so that it could also be read as a stand-alone story.
> 
> This story is entirely self-indulging and in the first place - it was written for my own pleasure and fun. But I will be very glad if some of you like it as well. And if you have any ideas how it could be better, I am all open for any suggestions. Characters will be a bit ooc for the sake of the story, but not too much (I hope), since we love them for who they are. I am afraid I overdid a bit with Luffy, but this is how I like him, so please don't mind that too much.
> 
> Anyway, English is not my native language and it is not proofread, so I apologise for any mistakes. Also, as you all know One Piece is owned by our favorite Oda-sama, so I don't even think anyone would believe that characters belong to me, but here you can imagine the whole disclaimer thingy. Even though the characters aren't mine, I love playing with them, as you can see, and I will probably continue to do so :)

Law in Wonderland

Law jerked heavily, waking up from a horrible nightmare, heavy breathing and heart pumping. His body was soaked in sweat and he was shaking uncontrollably.  
He looked around himself and it took him a moment to realize where he was. He was aboard Sunny, a Strawhat's ship and they're on their way to Dressrosa. "Right."  
Things were slowly coming back to him as his nightmare slowly faded away. He realized that he was squeezing Kikoku mercilessly and immediately loosen his grip.  
He inhaled fresh air and got up from the floor. His body felt stiff from the uncomfortable position. After all he fell asleep on the ship's deck with his back leaned on the ship's side, his legs crossed and hugging Kikoku tightly.  
He stared at the starry sky and took a long breath of fresh air. The moon was gone by now and complete darkness covered everything. The sea was still and the water gently splashed the ship's sides. Stars did not provide enough light at all, and he felt good like that, wrapped in darkness.  
After a few moments, he stretched and started to walk slowly. It was still way too early for being awake, there was still probably about half of night left, so he was thinking it would be good to find some bed to try to sleep in it. He refused to sleep in the men's quarters, finding the idea of sharing it with everyone uncomfortable. Not to mention the snoring choire, he wouldn't be able to sleep in such conditions anyway.  
The Strawhats offered him Choper's medical cabin, which had one small bed intended for patients, but he refused, thinking he would be better off on the ship's deck, in the open. After all, they were chased by the marins and Donnflamingo's possy, it was better to stay vigilant.  
But now, tired and drained from having nightmares almost every night, stiff from the uncomfortable position he was sleeping in, the thought of comfy bed, even if it was meant only for brief stay, sounded like a good idea. Afterall, he needed his strength for the upcoming fight, and he should take it a little bit easier. There was still a week if traveling before they arrive to Dressrosa.  
With this idea in mind, he started strolling towards the sickbay. Stillness of the night was surrounded him and it felt pleasant, for a change, especially compared to the day. Days on Sunny were noisy and lively, with Strawhats being a peculiar bunch. Unconsciously, his lips formed a little smile while he was thinking about it.  
Lost in thoughts, he approached the sickbay, but to his surprise, the door was slightly open and weak light was coming out of the room. As he was getting closer, he could also hear small noises coming out as well. Confused he stopped, thinking who could have been in there at that time of night - the Strawhats, with the exception of Robin who often pulled all-nighters reading, weren't exactly night owls. At least by what he observed since he joined them on their ship a week ago.  
So, confused, but curious, he continued silently, cautious of any potential danger that might be lurking. Did Cesar somehow got free from the storage below the deck and was lurking around? Even if it was very unlikely, one can never be too careful. As he approached the door, the noises were intensifying, still hushed, but a bit more clear, and a terrible realization was coming to him - someone was having sex. He stopped almost by the door, panicking and thinking he should get out of there as soon as possible. He wondered if the people inside would notice if he used room to teleport himself out of that place, since it was the quickest way out, although not so noticeable. He really wasn't going to intrude on someone's intimate moment, but then a whisper was heard:  
\- Oh, Franky, that's so good, mmm…  
A small moan followed. Was that Robin?! Suddenly, a strange and sort of morbid thought came over him: "What sort of freaky sex would an unique woman like Robin enjoy?" He almost smiled at the thought, but then he stopped himself. He shouldn't be doing it. It is somebody else's private moment and he has no right to invade. He should be going out of here, immediately. And yet, he wasn't moving at all.  
Morbid curiosity was after all what the two of them got in common. He couldn't help himself, he had to take a peek.  
Inside the sick bay was covered in the blue light, made by the silky blue scarf put over the lamp.  
Robin was laying on the bed, her long legs circling around Frankie's naked behind. Her naked body was on its back, while her hands were playing her big, soft boobs, twisting her nipples.  
"Franky, ha?" Well, so far, beside the sole choice of an unusual partner, nothing seemed much out of the ordinary. He was just about to go back when a bunch of arms sprouted from the bed, touching her all over. Well, that was kind of a thing he was expecting.  
Than a small buzzing sound could be heard, and her moans became a bit louder, although still hushed.  
Do you like it? I added that, just for you baby - Franky was all smiles as he was holding her waist, and the buzzing sound continued.  
\- Aaaah… faster… make it go faster… make it bigger, please…  
\- As you wish, babe.  
And the buzzing sound got louder and one of her arms slapped her across her mouth to hush all the uncontrollable noises that were coming out of her.  
Another strange thought came to Law - was Franky having a vibrator instead of the real thing? Well, that certainly sounded… convenient.  
Suddenly, he noticed a pair of eyes one wall above them and he realized: Robin was not only participating, she was also watching the whole thing! Damn, she was a pervert, it was a sort of morbid satisfaction to be right about that. His lips unconsciously smirked.  
But then the eyes were directed at him, watching him. One winked at him.  
Law panicked, turned around and ran out to the deck.  
Shit! That didn't turn out well at all. Not just that he didn't get the bed, he witnessed something he probably shouldn't have and, worst of all, he was caught doing it! Damn, he has to talk to Robin in the morning and apologize. Hopefully, it won't affect their alliance. But neither Robin, no Luffy seemed like they would overreact over something like this. It was just an accident anyway.  
He calmed down a bit, thinking where could he go now and what to do. He was wide awake now, slightly aroused and very, very restless. He was walking on the deck, trying to figure out where to go, when he saw an orange light coming out through the window of the girls' room. Well, that wasn't there before he went inside. Since Robin was… busy, did that mean that Nami is also awake? Did the fact that Robin was absent awake her and she couldn't sleep? He wasn't really a fan of Nami, the busty beauty was way too self absorbed and self-conscious, superficial and full of prejudice against him, so they didn't really talk much and he guessed he wouldn't be a welcomed company. Anyway, Robin was the only reasonable one among the Strawhats… The thought of Robin reminded him of the scene before and he was blushing, feeling a bit of embarrassment. That was just ridiculous, he was Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death, dangerous pirate, he didn't get embarrassed! What was going on?  
Unfortunately, his dick had also a mind of its own and it kinda liked what the Law saw, stiffing a bit uncomfortably and asking for more.  
Fresh air wasn't helping him to calm down and he was thinking of what he could or should do.  
Well, Nami certainly wasn't appealing to him in that way, so maybe her company is exactly what he needed right now.  
He started walking towards the room's door, but abruptly stopped. "What if she's not alone?" After all, with her roommate out of the way, she could be having someone over as well. It would be even more problematic than it was at the moment if he would come in the middle of.. that.  
He turned around and went towards the orange window. He's just gonna take a quick peek, just to make sure that she's alone, and if she isn't, he's gonna turn around and hide himself into the mouse whole or something.  
Grateful for the pitch-black night, stealthily he approached the window and looked inside.  
Well, the good thing is - he didn't knock first. But what he saw inside was entirely unexpected. Also, a bit terrifying, if you ask him.  
The room was lit by the muffled orange light, and on one of the beds, the blond cook was laying down, naked with scratches and bruises all over, his hands tied above his head to the bed, blindfold in the shape of two pink hearts covering his eyes. He was writhing and shaking, and his nose was bleeding, while Nami was riding him vigorously. Her big boobs were jumping up and down, following her rhythm, while she was leaning on his legs. Her eyes were closed and head was backwards, not looking at the Sanji, or anything really. Squeaky noises and soft moans were coming from the room and Law stepped back.  
His own cock continued reacting stubbornly, even though normally she was nit his type atall, refusing to back down.  
He couldn't stop this without jacking-off, he realized. Quickly, he moved towards the Sunny's bathroom, he needed to finish this fast, so he could move on with the normal as soon as possible. It's not that the Law didn't masturbate or had sex, he did, but it was on rare occasions when his pent-uped desires urged him to make a stop with his crew in some peaceful harbor known for its pleasure districts and mind-blowing entertainment. He didn't like to give himself over to pleasure way too often, cause he needed to think straight and arousal usually took away his ability to do so. After all, ther were important things in life than sex and body pleasures, like revenge. Yes, that is what he lived for, that kept him going, made him strong, that is why he made this alliance as well. He cannot lose his grip now, he cannot endanger it further by letting these silly emotions, like arousal and desire, to keep him off his way and purpose. Yes, all he needed to do was to beat the monkey and everything will be fine again.  
He was hurrying up to the bathroom and then he stopped right in front of the door. He sighed helplessly putting his hand on his head.  
"Really? Again? Even here??? Who is it now?"  
His thoughts were jumbled while listening to all the lewd sounds from the inside. It definitely sounded like there are more people inside. Who could it be now? All the girls were already busy, so what now - guys? He didn't mind that particulary, but why every corner of this ship had to be occupied by the sex-crazed people?  
Normally he would never do so, but this whole night was strange and out of the ordinary, he was annoyed and frustrated and he could help himself - his curiosity got the best of him, so he took a peek through the keyhole.  
Inside the steamed bathroom was Usop, playing with himself while watching something intensely. Law was thinking that it wouldn't be a bad thing if Usop was facing him while doing that, since the scene of other guy jerking off might put him off entirely. But then all the noise coming from the den-den mushi projector took his attention away and he finally noticed what Usop was watching. It was porn. Of course, Law thought. It was a video of orgies, with men and women in ancient robes, inside of something that looked like an ancient temple, kissing, licking, sucking, blowing and fucking each other. Law's mind went crazy, that was the last thing he needed at this moment.  
He stepped away quickly from the door, his cock rock-hard and with a thought that he has to get away as far as possible.  
"Fuck this!" In the second he created the room big enough to transport him to the nest and he was gone. All he wanted to do right now was to jack-off somewhere nobody's going to see and/or interrupt him and to find his release. But, just like every little thing that night, this was a mistake as well.  
In the darkness of the nest, he saw two silhouettes by the window and as his eyes were adjusting to the darkness, he started to recognize the shape of his ally and his first mate, embracing each other, moaning silently.  
Zoro was leaning backwards on the sofa below the nest's window, outline of his broad shoulders and strong torso clear as day, his hands were holding his captain's waist tightly, while Luffy was slowly moving on top of him. Luffy's arms surrounded Zoro's neck, his eyes closed, sweat glistening on the shy starlight coming through the window. He was wearing nothing but his vest and his ass was white and bright against the darkness of the room. Law was gapping, couldn't move his eyes away. He was staring in Luffy's small and plump, but firm ass, Zoro's big masculine arms surrounding Luffy's smaller body, lifting him with his movements, Luffy responding with the movements of his own. They were so in sync, breathing heavily, moaning constantly. Law could feel the intimacy between them and surprisingly, it just added up to his arousal.  
Zoro and Luffy intensified their movements, moans following, hugging each other tightly.  
\- Luffy, I am close…  
Luffy sit up in Zoro's lap and kissed him passionately, speeding up and hugging Zoro even more tightly. Moans were getting louder even if somewhat silenced but the kiss, and finally Zoro broke the kiss, throwing back his head and stilling Luffy on him. You could see his muscles tensing and Luffy wasn't in a better shape. After shaking fiercely for a few seconds, Luffy's head fell on Zoro's shoulder and he looked like all life was squeezed out of him, limp and moveless.  
Law was frozen, his breath choked in his throat, unable to do such a simple thing as to breathe out and breathe in. His whole body was stiff and his cock was now painfully hard. Not even once in his life he thought that seeing two guys having sex could be so sexy, so exciting, so intoxicating. He almost wished it could be him instead of one of them and that thought shocked him to his core. What was he thinking?! He needed to get out of there as soon as possible, but for some reason he couldn't. He stood there, captivated, unable to breathe, unable to move, his cock painfully hard in his pants and for the first time in his life, completely lost to what to do.  
The smell of sex and semen was spreading across the room and he was dazed by it, loosing his grip on reality, wanting so hard to just jerk- off and come.  
And then, Luffy gently turned his head towards him, still resting in on his first mate's shoulder. He was looking directly at him, while the smirk was forming on his face.  
\- Did you like that? - he whispered.  
That snapped him out of his daze and freaking out for the n-th time that night, he quickly created room even without thinking and teleporting himself to the deck.  
Down, below the nest he was still freaking out and trying to breathe in as much fresh air as he could, in order to clear his head a bit. He was caught intruding on someone's privacy for the second time that evening and he couldn't believe what was happening… Soft gush of air touched him, followed by the flutter and a very silent "thump". Luffy was standing in front of him and it took him a moment to realize that he must have jumped from the nest. At least he managed to put on his shorts before jumping down, for which Law was grateful.  
He took a step backwards and stuttered:  
\- Mugiwara-ya, I…. S-sorry, it was… I didn't mean to…  
\- Why are you apologizing? - Luffy said while walking slowly towards him. His expression was an honest bewilderment. Law continued to back out. - You liked what you saw, didn't you?  
\- No-no, that was an accident…  
\- But you are aroused, aren't you? - Law was now leaning his back on the ship's side with no more space behind him to move. Just a vast sea. He could have teleported himself out of there and he wished so hard he could do that, but that is no way to resolve a misunderstanding, and this is his ally here, Law needed him, so there was nowhere to go. He had to try his best to clear the situation for the sake of their alliance. But, how could he do that with a clear mind when Luffy came all the way to him and is now so close to his body that he can feel the heat radiating from him. Luffy mercilessly continued: - Don't try to deny it, I can feel your heat. - his hand found the Law's crotch and gently grabbed it. - And this here, it can't lie.  
He was smirking again, and Law lost all his strength when Luffy touched him.  
\- Should I help? - Luffy was now smirking and stroking him slowly through his pants. Law was genuinely shocked. Not even once in all their previous interactions has he noticed any romantic or sexual interest within Luffy. If he gave it any particular thought he would even describe Luffy as asexual. And now, said men was not just just had sex, he wass devilishly teasing him and provoking him!!! Was this really Luffy? Was Luffy always like this??  
His thoughts become muddy and it was hard to think, but with the last ounce of strength he took Luffy's hand and stopped it. His breathing was heavy and he barely squeezed out:  
\- You shouldn't joke like this, Mugiwara-ya.  
\- I'm not joking.  
\- But, you were just… uhm, with Zoro-ya…  
\- I don't have to be the one who comes this time. All I have to do is to help you.  
\- I don't need help…  
\- Of course you don't. You could do it yourself. But it's more fun this way, isn't it? - his hand continued stroking him after Law relaxed his grip. Law was losing himself, forgetting why he even bothered to protest. He let a small whimper escape him and then he was lost, giving himself to the desire.  
\- Damn, you fucking tease…  
Luffy chuckled and opened Law's pants, letting out his swollen dick. He started stroking it immediately, eyes glued to it and licking his lips.  
\- Don't worry, I will help you. We're nakama now. We don't judge, we help each other.  
And while continuously stroking him he went down on his knees and put the whole thing into his mouth. Law's sight went blank, his mind went blank and the only thing that was left was the hot feeling of Luffy's mouth while being swallowed whole. Later, when his mind becomes clearer again he will think how there is more usefulness to being a rubber men than he ever thought. He will want to explore it further, for the scientific purposes of course. But, now he was moaning unceremoniously, forgetting his reason and environment and Luffy paused for a second.  
\- As much as I like hearing you like that, I am afraid we will wake everybody up, so let's go somewhere else.  
Law couldn't speak up, so he just silently nodded and let Luffy take him wherever. Luffy smirked again and took Law's hand dragging him to the dining room. The room was slightly lit by the big aquarium's lights and big table inside of it was surrounded by the corner sofa. Luffy pushed the table away from the sofa, pulling Law from behind him, so he could sit in front of him. Shreds of Law's conscience were coming back, but he was still far gone for any reasonable talk.  
Luffy sat on Law's lap, unzipping his hood and pulling him out of it. He hesitated for a second and then he asked:  
\- May I kiss you?  
\- What?  
\- May I kiss you?  
\- Aren't we passed the point where you ask for permission? - this time Law smirked. His body was on fire and was really feeling the excitement like never before. He decided to just give himself over to pleasure.  
\- Kiss is more intimate and while I know you will most definitely enjoy the blow-job, kiss might be different.  
Law was stunned. He didn't expect this. Of all the things, this was definitely not what he expected. His body was vibrating, his skin was burning, he desired more of Luffy's touch and closeness. But this tender thoughtfulness Luffy just showed him, was like a hidden treasure he never expected to fin. Hell, he didn't even know it exists, so he wasn't even looking for it. Once again, he was stunned.  
After the first shock passed, he hugged Luffy and pulled him closer, while closing their lips in a kiss. The kiss started with their lips gently touching, shyly examining each other, but soon Luffy slipped his tongue into the Law's mouth, making the kiss dipper and wilder.  
Soon they were kissing each other like crazy, saliva leaking all over, hugging each other and stroking, trying to cover with their hands as much of the other's body as possible.  
Luffy hurried in undressing Law, taking off his shirt as well, immediately pausing in order to admire his tattoos.  
\- They are so cool. I liked them from the first time I saw them. And ever since you are here with us, I was thinking how it would feel to touch them, to lick them, to bite them… - his eyes were wide open and he was absorbing the view.  
Law's eyes were lidded and his cock was twitching and begging for the attention between them. Luffy was thinking for a second and then he said:  
\- Oh, I want to eat you up all the way with my mouth and my ass, but I am not sure if it would be too much for you… - he bit his bottom lip. - Have you been with another man before?  
Law shaked his head, unable to speak anymore. Luffy grabbed his cock and continued stroking him.  
\- Well, let's not overdo it tonight, we can always do it tomorrow, can't we?  
Then he slipped from Law's lap onto the floor and continued giving him head. It didn't take long, a few licks and bobs and Law was coming, shaking uncontrollably and tensing his grip on the sofa. After he swallowed every bit of Law's cum Luffy looked up and gave Low his signature wide and bright smile.  
\- That wasn't so bad, was it?  
Law was coming down slowly, but still couldn't think straight and talking was tiring. All he could muster was:  
\- We really have to talk about this…  
And then he passed out.


End file.
